


Santa Claus

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [11]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Christmas Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Post canon, christmas humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: George wants to meet Santa.
Relationships: George Luz/Reader, George Luz/You
Series: Imagines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 3





	Santa Claus

You sighed heavily as Luz stopped dead in his tracks: you were carrying so much shopping between the two of you and just wanted to get home, but he clearly wasn’t quite ready to leave just yet. You backtracked a little and noticed what he was staring at: Santa. It was one of those open-air Santa’s grottos in the middle of the town’s Christmas market, and children were forming a long queue to meet the actor hired to dress up as Santa. You had to admit it made a magical scene, Santa sitting in his sleigh with fake snow and beautifully decorated Christmas trees surrounding him. There were even a couple of fake reindeer being clambered on by some children. 

“George,” you whined, “I wanna go home, it’s freezing and I’m tired.” You received no response, Luz just continued to watch Santa. “You wanna go and meet Santa, don’t you?” You asked playfully, chuckling a little. 

“I’m a grown adult,” he turned to you now with a frown on his face. “Of course I wanna meet Santa,” his frown turned into a huge grin and he walked forward to join the queue. 

“Oh, I’m not so sure about this George.” You wanted him to have fun, but you felt slightly self conscious considering that you were the only adults in the line unaccompanied by a child. 

“What, it’ll be fine! Why wouldn’t they let me see Santa?” He grinned, and was clearly unwilling to listen to any further objects, so you decided against trying to talk him out of it again. 

Eventually, you got to the front of the queue and, to your surprise, they let Luz past the barrier and into the makeshift sleigh. You were just thankful that it wasn’t one of those situations where the visitor has to sit on Santa’s lap. God knows how that’d turn out. After a few minutes, Luz motioned to you to join them and you reluctantly walked forward, conscious of the people in the queue staring at you and your husband, who certainly didn’t care about the attention. 

“Take a picture with us?” Luz asked you with his best puppy-dog eyes and the perfect pleading expression that he knew you could never say no to. You sighed but clambered onto the sleigh next to them, knowing that if you refused you’d never hear the end of it from Luz. 

As soon as you got home, he insisted on placing the photo on the mantelpiece, against all protests. 


End file.
